Silaria Verius
Silaria Verius Silaria Verius is an Arkadian noblewoman who is the heir of the Duchy of Verius. Childhood Born as the first and only child of the Verius dynasty, Silaria was raised in a very comfortable and luxurious environment. Being granted the best available education, Silaria was taught her royal duties from a very young age, which would come to fruit later. Both her father and mother were very fond of Silaria, and were in a happy marriage. Seeing as her father was the ruling Duke of Verius, Silaria logically spent more time with her mother than her father. Being raised in the traditional Arkadian noble ways, she herself would become a tool of prestige and competition towards the other nobles. Adolescence As Silaria grew older, her beauty was not hidden. Often attending galas and feasts, she became the showpiece of her mother, and Verius' name. Unlike some, she enjoyed these events and became 'friends' with Meldaria Lenor and various other noblewomen of her age. Together with her mother, they often discussed 'suitable' partners for her. One of which was the Arkadian King, Alexandros Numerius, who she hoped to be able to marry. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have the chance to present herself. The Dragan King (server rp starts here!) During the royal selection of suitable noblewomen to marry King Adrian of Draga, Silaria's name and dynasty's name kept popping up as she was very persuasive and had made herself quite a name in the Arkadian noble circles. She, together with Meldaria and Sofia, were selected and sent off to Draga. Silaria herself was overenthusiastic about this, and shared Meldaria's aspirations of becoming Queen. Under some good 'advice' of both her mother and father, she was to fall in love with Adrian at first contact. This had to be vice versa, too. Upon arrival, Silaria noted that Adrian wasn't the ugliest, and certainly wasn't a barbarian. As time progressed, she was annoyed at the seeming stalemate of Adrian's preference of the candidates. She didn't plan to let her competitors marry Adrian, and would thus begin behaving more.. appealing. In some way, she fully accepted Adrian and would most likely fall in love with him after she won the 'competition'. However, this didn't appear to be happening anytime soon. After a failed attempt of kissing him, she was awkwardly put back with the other noblewomen. Adrian's death After Dragan tensions with the Lomal Imperium rose up, Silaria feared that a war would break out. Knowing that Draga's war with the Imperium meant dragging in Arkadia, she would begin forming an anti-Lomalian mindset, and condemned them as mere brutes. As she departed off to view the duel between Adrian and Kroenen, she anticipated that Adrian would lose, which would probably disturb the marriage situation much more complicated. And complicated it would be, as Adrian refused to be granted mercy, resulting in his death. Silaria was shocked by this, but not depressed or saddened to an extreme extent. She simply didn't know him enough for that. She attended Adrian's funeral, and then departed home after staying for a little while under King Arrasuil. Currently, she resides in the Duchy of Verius, where she still participates in the Dance of Dynasties and practices some noble duties. Category:Silaria Verius Category:Nobles Category:Duchy of Vornair Category:Verius Category:Kingdom of Arkadia